Episode 8894 (2nd May 2016)
Plot Nick is out obsessively jogging again. David stops him and asks him about his appointment. He realises that he still hasn't told Carla and threatens to do so himself. As Michelle busies herself planning Carla’s wedding, Aidan tells her that Steve has been complaining that they’ve spent little time together since his return. He suggests that she cut him some slack but she rejects his advice. Even though it's a bank holiday, Jason wants to work. Eileen and Phelan try to persuade him to take things easier. Carla has got on Gail's good side by telling her they're setting up a special room for her in Devon for when she comes to stay. She tells Nick that nothing is going to stop their wedding. Todd makes it clear to Phelan that he still doesn't trust him. Sally objects when the Nazirs wants to use their new lawnmower as she had planned some quiet time in the garden. Yasmeen winds her up by planning an impromptu barbecue. The Platts take the children to a petting zoo. Gail asks Carla to call round for a present she has for her. Nick attends his appointment with the consultant and admits he’s scared he might lash out at someone again. The consultant recommends an MRI scan and makes an appointment for one or two days’ time. He points out that given his brain injury, it’s impossible to give an exact diagnosis. Phelan persuades Jason to accompany him to the County match. Sophie feels at a loose end. Yasmeen enjoys inviting Cathy, Kevin and Sophie to the barbecue in front of Sally. Gail presents Carla with a photo album to welcome her to the family. Carla is touched. As Sophie heads out of the café, she bumps into Kate and Caz coming in. Caz yelps, making out Sophie caught her injured ankle. Sophie’s incensed and tells Kevin she never touched it and she reckons she’s playing on her injury in an attempt to hang on to Kate. Carla tells Nick she’s never been happier and he forces himself to hide his anxiety, though he lets slip that David might have talked to her about something. Liz confronts Michelle and demands to know if the reason she’s avoiding Steve is because of Will. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Carla Connor - Alison King *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Consultant - Ravi Aujla Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Garden *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Somerway Clinic - Consultant's office Notes *Portions of this episode had to be re-written when Simon Gregson injured his shoulder and required surgery. Some scenes were deleted and in another his lines were given to Aidan Connor. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz confronts Michelle; and Nick admits he is scared he might lash out at Carla. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,010,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Gail Rodwell (passing Carla Connor a photo album): "Well, I thought as you were joining the family, you should know something about our history so I've put together some of the best bits." David Platt: "She's doing the worst bits next week but she'll need a van for that." Category:2016 episodes